parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Daniel Tiger
=Cast= *Marlin - Super Why (Super Why!) *Nemo - Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Dory - Anne Shirley (Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series) *Gill - Edward (Thomas & Friends) *Bloat - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Peach - Tickety Tock (Blue's Clues) *Gurgle - Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) *Bubbles - Austin (The Backyardigans) *Deb - Sue Ellen Armstrong (Arthur) *Flo - Orange Kitten (Blue's Clues) *Jacques - Slippery Soap (Blue's Clues) *Nigel - Barney the Dinosaur *School of Moonfish - Monarch Butterflies *Crush - Corny Jaguar (Dora the Explorer and Go Diego, Go!) *Squirt - Baby Jaguar (Dora the Explorer and Go Diego, Go!) *Mr. Ray - Mr. Ratburn (Arthur) *Bruce - The Grinch (How The Grinch Stole Christmas 1966) *Anchor - Snips (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chum - Snails (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Blenny - Knick the Snowman (Knick Knack) *Anglerfish - Frogfish (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Seagulls - Rabbids (Raving Rabbids) *Whale - Dragon (Shrek) *Jerald - Hyp (The Land Before Time) *Tad - Prince Wednesday (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Pearl - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) *Sheldon - Barry Benson (Bee Movie) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Greg Wiggle (The Wiggles) *Barbara Sherman - Emma Wiggle (The Wiggles) *Darla Sherman - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Coral - Wonder Red (Super Why!) *Barracuda - Alaskan Bull Worm (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill - King Friday XIII (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Ted - Ed Crosswire (Arthur) *Bob - Martin Benson (Bee Movie) *Mother Fish - Audrey (Home on the Range) *Guppies - Chicks (Home on the Range) *Two Fish Taking Crab's Shell - Tinky Winky and Dipsy (Teletubbies) *Shell Less Crab - Monroe Timmy (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mr. Johanson - Shrek *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Jane Read (Arthur) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Kate Read (Arthur) *Other Fish Students - Animal Friends (Dora the Explorer) *Kathy - Abby Mallard (Chicken Little) *Divers - Cyclops (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) and Sloan Blackburn (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) *Two Pelicans After the Shark Scene - Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time) *Patient #1 - Steve (Blue's Clues) *Chuckles (Darla's Previous Fish) - Fish Out of Water (Chicken Little) *Squishy - No-Name (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jellyfish Forest - Jellyfish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sea Turtles - Various Jaguars (Go Diego, Go!) *Sea Turtle Babies - Jaguar Cubs (Go Diego, Go!) *Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story - Tally (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) *Three Fishes Listening to Turtle - Humbah, Zing Zing Zingbah and Jingbah (Boohbah) *Minnow - Melvin (Chicken Little) *Big Trout - Grace (Home on the Range) *Lobsters - Various Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) *Swordfishes - Various Robots (Robots) *Dolphins - Common Dolphins *Bird Group #1 - Various Frogs *Birds on Lighthouse - Various Toads *Bird Group #2 - Various Chickens *Pelican #1 - BJ (Barney & Friends) *Patient #2 - Joe (Blue's Clues) *Krill Swimming Away - Antarctic Krill (Happy Feet Two) *Davey Reynolds - George Little (Stuart Little) *Pelican #2 - Riff (Barney & Friends) *Other Pelicans - Various Dinosaurs *Boy in the Waiting Room - James Henry Trotter (James and the Giant Peach) *Green Crab - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Red Crab - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fish Group Gets Caught in a Net - Various Birds *Fishermen - Stu Pickles and Chas Finster (Rugrats) Transcript: Finding Daniel Tiger/Transcript Opening and Closings: VHS: Opening to Finding Daniel Tiger 2019 VHS Closing to Finding Daniel Tiger 2019 VHS DVD Opening to Finding Daniel Tiger 2019 DVD (Disc 1 Widescreen) Opening to Finding Daniel Tiger 2019 DVD (Disc 2 Fullscreen) Short Films: Knick Knack (Dustin Tudor Pitko Style) Trailers: Finding Daniel Tiger/Teaser Trailer Trivia: Cameos *During the preview of the escape plan, the Wonka truck from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) drives past. *During the closing credits, Mickey Mouse snorkels by. *James Henry Trotter's reading a Sonic the Hedgehog comic book. *Greg Wiggle's office waiting room includes a Plex kidrobot toy from Yo Gabba Gabba on the floor. *At the end, when the critters are escaping from Greg Wiggle's office, a dump truck/bulldozer hybrid similar to Muck from Bob the Builder ''drives past. *Along with Plex, many other references from Baby Einstein, Playhouse Disney, Nick Jr., and PBS Kids shows make a cameo around a toy box in Greg Wiggle's office. These include: **Blue's Ball from Blue's Clues **Cutie Cries A-lot from Rolie Polie Olie **Boots' maracas from Dora the Explorer **Frank and Buster's plane from The Koala Brothers **Blue toy car from Blue's Clues **Ear Splitter Space Cadet from Max & Ruby **Max's wind up robots from Max & Ruby **Toy train from Blue's Clues **Mini Orbiter by Planet Time toy **Wind up bug from Max & Ruby **Spinning top from Max & Ruby **Boris, Joe's stuffed duck from Blue's Clues **Rock a Stack toy **Cash Register from Blue's Clues **Blocks from Blue's Clues **Clown toy from Baby Einstein *One of the boats in Sydney Harbour is called "The Wild Thornberrys", a reference to the Nickelodeon's show ''The Wild Thornberrys. *A113 appears as a model code on the camera used by one of the scuba divers. *Marina the Mermaid from Jake and the Neverland Pirates ''appears on the shipwrecked ship in the tank. *Planets in Motion by Rabbit Tanaka Design mobile from Baby Galileo: Discovering the Sky.'' appears in Greg Wiggle's office. *A PBS University certificate is seen in the waiting room. *A blue monster car and Mike's convertible car from Monsters, Inc. drive on Wallaby Way, Sydney, NSW, Australia. Gallery Super Why.png|Super Why as Marlin Daniel Tiger.JPEG|Daniel Tiger as Nemo Anne Shirley.jpg|Anne Shirley as Dory It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Gill Patrick-star-spongebob-squarepants-8.6.jpg|Patrick Star as Bloat Tickety Tock-0.jpg|Tickety Tock as Peach Periwinkle-blues-clues-69.7.jpg|Periwinkle as Gurgle Austin-the-backyardigans-24.1.jpg|Austin as Bubbles Arthur Sue Ellen Armstrong.png|Sue Ellen Armstrong as Deb Orange kitten image.jpg|Orange Kitten as Flo Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg|Slippery Soap as Jacques Barney personajes barney.png|Barney the Dinosaur as Nigel GDG Butterflies.jpg|Monarch Butterflies as School of Moonfish CM Capture Jag.jpg|Corny Jaguar as Crush Baby jagaur (4).jpg|Baby Jaguar as Squirt Mr. Ratburn in Arthur's Perfect Christmas.jpg|Mr. Ratburn as Mr. Ray The Grinch (1966).jpg|The Grinch as Bruce Snips talks to Spike ID S1E06.png|Snips as Anchor Snails ID S1E06.png|Snails as Chum Snowman.png|Knick the Snowman as Blenny -The-Spongebob-Squarepants-Movie-spongebob-squarepants-17195944-1360-768.jpg|Frogfish as Anglerfish Rabbids.PNG|Rabbids as Seagulls Dragon-Shrek-psd32201.png|Dragon as Whale Hyp.jpg|Hyp as Gerald Prince Wednesday.jpg|Prince Wednesday as Tad Muffy Crosswire (Arthur).jpg|Muffy Crosswire as Pearl Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie).png|Barry Benson as Sheldon Greg Wiggle.jpg|Greg Wiggle as Dr. Phillip Sherman EmmaWiggle.jpg|Emma Wiggle as Barbara Sherman Angelica-pickles-rugrats-go-wild-7.02.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Darla Sherman Super Reader Wonder Red.jpg|Wonder Red as Coral Alaskan Bull Worm.jpg|Alaskan Bull Worm as Barracuda Kingfriday.png|King Friday XIII as Bill MCCC98.png|Ed Crosswire as Ted Martin-benson-bee-movie-9.15.jpg|Martin Benson as Bob Profile - Audrey.jpg|Audrey as Mother Fish Chicks (HOTR).jpg|Chicks as Guppies Tinky dipsy TS2WT render.png|Tinky Winky and Dipsy as Two Fish Taking Crab's Shell Monroe-spongebob-squarepants-7 5.jpg|Monroe Timmy as Shell Less Crab Shrek-shrek-9.17.jpg|Shrek as Mr. Johanson Jane Read.png|Jane Read as Sponge Bed Mother Fish Baby Kate.png|Kate Read as Sponge Bed Guppy Animal Friends.jpg|Animal Friends as Other Fish Students Abby-mallard-chicken-little-8.98.jpg|Abby Mallard as Kathy Ozzy and Strut.png|Ozzy and Strut as Two Pelicans After the Shark Scene Download (1)steve.jpg|Steve as Patient #1 Fish-out-of-Water-chicken-little-23921083-300-400.jpg|Fish Out of Water as Chuckles (Darla's Previous Fish) Friend_(No-Name)_jellyfish_stock_art.png|Friend (No-Name) as Squishy Big_pink_loser_005.png|Jellyfish as Jellyfish Forest Screenshot_20191224-165930.png|Various Jaguars as Sea Turtles Baby_Jaguar_reunited_with_his_family.jpg|Jaguar Cubs as Sea Turtle Babies Tally-cheetah-cub-the-wild-thornberrys-movie-6.9.jpg|Tally as Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story Humbah.png|Humbah, Zingbah spread.png|Zing Zing Zingbah, Jingbah flying.png|and Jingbah as Three Fishes Listening to Turtle MelvintheAlien.jpg|Melvin as Minnow Grace-home-on-the-range-25378690-320-240.gif|Grace as Big Trout Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3211.jpg|Various Monsters as Lobsters Robots1-large.jpeg|Various Robots as Swordfishes Short-beaked-common-dolphin.jpg|Common Dolphins as Dolphins Goliath-frog-planet-zoo.png|Various Frogs as Bird Group #1 Toad, Cane.jpg|Various Toads as Birds on Lighthouse I'm An Animal Chickens.png|Various Chickens as Bird Group #2 BJ 2.jpg|BJ as Pelican #1 Blue's Clues Joe as Old Doc Hogg.jpg|Joe as Patient #2 Bill and Will Krill-1.jpg|Antarctic Krill as Krill Swimming Away Jonathan lipnicki 1243834931.jpg|George Little as Davey Reynolds Barney-2.jpg|Riff as Pelican #2 Science blaster jr dinosaurs.png|Other Pelicans as Various Dinosaurs James in James and the Giant Peach.jpg|James Henry Trotter as Boy in the Waiting Room Sebastian-the-little-mermaid-72.1.jpg|Sebastian as Green Crab Mr-krabs-spongebob-squarepants-2.6.jpg|Mr. Krabs as Red Crab Jungle-birds-ethelbert.png|Various Birds as Fish Group Gets Caught in a Net Stu Pickles.jpeg|Stu Pickles Chaz Finster.jpg|and Chas Finster as Fishermen Cyclops spongebob.jpg|Cyclops Sloan Blackburn.png|and Sloan Blackburn as Divers Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs